story of chara land
by anonstalker
Summary: Kisah aneh Amu di negri bernama Chara Land. amu/ikuto.


Machiko: Ini adalh fic shugo chara pertamaku..

Machau: Padahal fic-fic lain belum selesai..dasar bodoh

Machiko: Biarin! Dari dulu aku mau bikin fic Shugo Chara..Oke, gak usah lama-lama..mulai saja deh..

___-w-___

Shugo Chara

By: Peach-Pit

Story of Chara Land

By: machi13shield

___-w-___

Chara Land adalah kota dimana setiap penduduknya punya shugo chara. Di sudut kota hiduplah seorang anak perempuan bernama Hinamori Amu yang tidak menikmati hidupnya. Lalu karena itu dia mempunyai shugo chara, 4 lagi. Shugo charanya itu Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya. Nah inilah saat-saat petualangan Amu dimulai.

Pagi-pagi sekali Amu bangun dari tidurnya dan menyiapkan sarapan. Dia hanya tinggal bersama adik kecilnya dan tentunya bersama 4 shugo charanya. Orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota untuk mencari nafkah. Adik kecilnya bernama Ami, dia adik yang berbalik sifatnya dengan kakaknya. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka hidup bahagia.

Saat Amu menyiapkan sarapan salah satu shugo chara Amu, Suu yang pintar memasak bangun dan berniat membantu Amu.

"Amu-chan, boleh kubantu?" Katanya.

"Tidak usah Suu, kalau kau membantu nanti malah jadi makanan mewah lagi. Inikan Cuma sarapan," Kata Amu sambil menggoreng telur mata kebo eh sapi.

Character Change!

"Nah akan kubuatkan makanan special dengan telur mata sapi ini dengan rasa cinta.." Kata Amu yang berubah karakter dengan Suu.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Suu!?" _ Amu pun protes didalam hatinya pada Suu.

Akhirnya jadilah makanan mewah, Omlet nasi dengan saus tomat segar ditambah telur mata sapi.

"Uwaaa…makanannya enak..Nee-chan memang hebat!" Kata adik Amu, Ami sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Hiks, padahal itu bahan untuk makan siang dan malam, akhirnya aku harus membeli bahan-bahan yang baru buat makan malam," keluh Amu.

"Sudahlah Amu-chan, apa buruknya ke pasar sih?" Kata Ran sambil menyemangati Amu.

"Ya sudahlah..nanti aku akan ke pasar," Amu pun memakan sarapannya.

Lalu Amu ditemani Ran dan Suu pergi menuju pasar sedangkan Miki dan Daiya jadi baby sitternya Ami dan mereka main detektif-detektifan.

Saat Amu berjalan menuju pasar dia melihat ada keramaian dijalan, ternyata itu pangeran dari kerajaan Guardian, Pangeran Tadase. Sepertinya dia sedang berjalan-jalan ke bawah istana. Pangeran yang sangat ingin jadi raja itu sangat populer dikalangan cewek-cewk kota. Amu pun termasuk cewek yang ngefans sama dia. Lalu pangeran pun masuk ke kereta kudanya lagi. Saat itu seorang pengawal pangeran bernama Kukai memberi pengumuman kepada semua penduduk Chara Land.

"Perhatian semua penduduk Chara Land! Malam minggu nanti akan diadakan pesta dansa di kerajaan Guardian, special untuk para gadis, Pangeran Tadase mencari pasangan hidup untuknya, Jika pangeran menemukan pasangan hidupnya, maka beliau akan jadi raja dan pasangannya akan menjadi ratu. Itulah informasi dari kami, mohon bersiap-siap untuk pesta malam minggu nanti. Semua boleh datang kecuali **gembel**!" Kata Kukai dan memperjelas kata terakhirnya.

Amu yang mendengarnya langsung bersemangat, akan menjadi pasangan Pangeran Tadase? Waaah! Itu kesempatan seumur hidup yang tidak akan ada lagi. Dia beruntung dia bukan gembel atau hidup dengan ibu tiri seperti Cinderella. Dia bisa ikut ke pesta dansa malam minggu nanti.

"Amu-chan, kau bermaksud ikut pesta dansa itu ya?" Tanya Ran.

"Tentu saja! Ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup!" Jawab Amu sambil barapi-api.

Lalu Amu pun segera pulang untuk bersiap-siap ke pesta dansa malam minggu nanti, tapi tiba-tiba…

Duak!

"Aduh..siapa sih yang nabrak?" Keluh Amu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi terbentur sangat keras. Saat Amu melihat orang yang menabraknya ternyata dia anak cowok yang cukup keren dan agak mirip kucing. Sepertinya cowok itu pingsan.

"Hah, hei sadar dong! Jangan pingsan di tempat seperti ini! Adududuh..Aku harus membawanya ke rumah!" Kata Amu panik dan membawa cowok itu ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Hinamori

"Nee-chan, siapa laki-laki ini?" Tanya Ami sambil meluk-meluk Miki dan Daiya.

"Aku juga gak tau, tadi aku tertabrak dengannya dan tau-taunya dia pingsan," Jelas Amu yang kelihatannya kecapean gotong-gotong cowok itu.

"Wah ini sih kasus!" Kata Miki berlagak detektif.

"Ah, sudahlah.. Baringkan saja dia di kasur!" Amu pun membaringkannya ke kasur.

Lalu cowok itu pun masih tertidur. Amu dan adiknya hanya menunggu dan memperhatikan cowok itu. Siapa dia? Kok bisa sampai disini sih?

"Ng…uhm.." Tiba-tiba cowok itu pun mulai terbangun dan melek dikit.

"Eh, kau sudah sadar?" Amu pun kaget.

"Siapa kau bocah?" Kata cowok itu tak sopan.

"Apa-apaan kamu?! Sudah ditolong tapi malah tidak sopan begitu! Ngomong-ngomong kamu itu siapa?" Amu pun marah-marah kesel.

"Sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain, bukankah sebaiknya kau mengenalkan dirimu dulu. Dasar tak tau sopan santun," Kata cowok itu.

"Kau yang tak tau sopan santun! Baiklah namaku Hinamori Amu, Nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!" Amu pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Miow, hei gadis biasa bukankah kau yang tak sopan pada pangeran?" Kata suara seperti kucing dan ternyata itu suara shugo chara cowok itu.

"Pangeran? Kamu pangeran apa?" Tanya Amu kebingungan.

"Pangeran kesesatan.."

"Hei jawab yang benar!"

"Namaku Ikuto..puas gadis ingusan?" Jawabnya sambil baring-baring kayak kucing pemalasan.

"Nee-chaaaan! Ini makanan untuk pria itu sudah mataaang!" Kata Ami sambil membawa makanan untuk Ikuto.

"Nih, makanan. Mungkin kau belum makan jadi kau pingsan, makanlah," Kata Amu menyodorkan makanan yang dibuatnya.

" ….." Ikuto hanya diam.

"Hei, kenapa? Ayo dimakan!"

"Tidak..Cuma sepertinya makanan ini tak bisa dimakan.." Katanya.

Jduk!

"Ayo makan!" Suruh Amu.

Ikuto pun hanya pasrah memakan masakan buatan Amu dengan bekas benjol di kepala karena dipukul Amu.

Selesai makan…

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kau dari kerajaan mana? Katanya kau pangeran," Tanya Amu.

"Aku dari kerajaan entah dimana.." Jawab Ikuto.

"Jawab yang serius!" Amu pun menjewer telinganya yang seperti kucing itu.

"Iya-iya..Aku dari kerajaan Easter.." Jawabnya tak berdaya.

"Kerajaan Easter? Bukankah itu kerajaan yang tidak terlalu berhubungan baik dengan Kerajaan Guardian?" Kata Amu.

"Dulu sih baik-baik saja..tapi aku tak peduli.." Kata Ikuto cuek bebek sambil malas-malasan makan chitato dan baca Nakayoshi dikasur.

"Hei, kenapa kamu sebagai pangeran ada di pasar? Kabur?" Tanya Amu lagi.

"Dari dulu aku malas jadi pangeran…ngomong-ngomong kau mau ke pesta dansa kerajaan Guardian ya hei bocah!" Katanya sambil ngunyah chitatonya.

"Heh! Memangnya kenapa? Salah?" Tanya Amu agak kesal.

"Bukan..aku hanya ingin tau kau dicampakan oleh si bocah calon raja itu! Aku dengar tekadmu yang bodoh itu.." Kata Ikuto sepertinya bermaksud mengejek Amu.

"Apaaa!?" Amu pun mencubit pipi Ikuto.

"Adududuh..iya-iya maaf.." Kata Ikuto.

Lalu saat itu pun Ikuto tinggal sementara di rumah Amu. Memang, kerepotan Amu bertambah karena Ikuto, tapi biarlah.. Suasana rumah jadi lebih ramai lagi.

Akhirnya saat dinantikan, Malam Minggu saat diadakan pesta dansa di kerajaan Guardian. Amu sudah memaki gaunnya dan nyewa taxi eh kemahalan jadi nyewa becak untuk pergi ke istana.

"Ingat ya, kalian jaga Ami! Terus matiin air kalo ngocor terus jangan lupa matiin lampu kalau mau tidur,hemat listrik! Sekarang PLN udah naik, ngerti?!" Omel Amu kayak ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

"Iya-iya, dasar bocah ibu-ibu.." Keluh Ikuto dengan suara kecil.

"Ya sudah ya daaah!" Kata Amu ditemani Ran dan Daiya aja deh pergi menuju istana dengan naik becak.

Keadaan rumah pun…

"Hm, bosaan~" Keluh Ikuto.

Ikuto akhirnya tidur tanpa mematikan lampu dulu dan membiarkan Ami dan shugo chara Amu main boneka-boneka Barbie.

Dikerajaan…

"Waaah, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk kedalam istana, megah sekali ya.." Kata Amu sambil berkilauan melihat istana nan megah.

"Amu-chan lihat itu pangeran Tadase!" Seru Ran.

"Heh?! Mana-mana?!" Amu pun cari-cari pangeran kayak orang kebingungan arah.

Duak!

Akhirnya Amu tertabrak orang.

"Ah..ah maaf," Kata Amu dengan pandangan agak kabur.

"Ck,sudahlah!" Kata orang yang ditabrak oleh Amu. Ternyata dia adalah seorang cewek cantik yang keren dengan rambut pirang yang panjang.

Tiba-tiba cewek itu mengendus pada Amu dan seperti mencium sesuatu.

"Ini bau Ikuto!" Kata Cewek itu.

"Eh, kau kenal Ikuto?" Tanya Amu kaget.

"Harusnya aku yang Tanya! Apa hubunganmu dengan Ikuto? Apa kau kekasih gelapnya? Dasar…" Tiba-tiba ada aura gelap yang keluar pada gadis itu.

"Hei..hei..aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Ikuto kok..suer! Dia Cuma menginap di rumahku karena waktu itu dia pingsan!" Jelas Amu ketakutan.

"Hei ada keributan apa ini?" Tanya Pangeran Tadase yang buru-buru menuju Amu dan Cewek itu.

"Pa..Pangeran~" Amu tersipu gak jelas.

"Kamu kan, Putri Utau dari kerajaan easter kan?" Kata Tadase.

"Huh! Diam kamu Tadase, tak usah ikut campur! Aku sedang membereskan kuman ini karena sudah merebut Ikuto-ku!" Kata cewek bernama Utau tadi sambil menunjuk pada Amu.

"Eh, siapa kamu?" Tanya Tadase pada Amu.

"Eh..ah pangeran… nama..ku.." Belum Amu selesai bicara Tadase kelihatannya sudah…

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PANGERAN!!!!" Teriak Tadase yang berontak mendadak.

Akhirnya malah terjadi keributan di pesta itu karena ulah Pangeran sendiri. Ratu dan Raja yaitu Rima dan Nagihiko bingung melihat keributa disana.

"Hei ada apa disana?" Tanya Raja Nagihiko yang lagi makan baso di tahtanya.

"Gak tau ah…suruh saja budakku melihatnya…" Jawab Ratu Rima sambil minum milk shake.

"Hei..itu kan budakmu, kenapa aku yang harus menyuruh mereka?" Tanya Raja Nagihiko lagi pada istrinya itu yang lagi gatel mainin I-phonenya.

"Karena aku males nyuruh mereka.." Jawabnya sambil meminum milk shake yang dipegang oleh pelayannya dan mainin i-phone.

Sementara keadaan Ikuto di rumah Amu…

"Membosankan disini terus," Kata Ikuto yang keluar dari pintu rumah bersama Yoru.

" I..kuto..kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Miki yang lagi sekarat didudukin sama Ami.

"Keluar," Jawabnya singkat padat.

Akhirnya Ikuto pun menuju keluar…

Keadaan Amu dan Utau…

"Hei sini kamu!" Suruh Utau sambil menarik tangan Amu menuju keluar Istana yang lagi ada gorilla ngamuk.

"Eh!?" Amu kaget masang wajah aneh.

Lalu…

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Ikuto? Jawab!" Paksa Utau dengan muka sinis.

"I..itu..gimana kalo dijelasinnya sambil di café gitu atau apalah biar enak!" Kata Amu.

"Mie bakso, mie bakso! Ada mpek-mpek juga lho…dijamin 100% halal!" Eh ada tukang bakso bernama Hendric lewat.

"Eh, mas Hendric!" Kata Utau menyapa Mas Hendric.

"Ah, Neng Utau, dah gede nya, bukan budak leutik deui.." Balas sapa Mas Hendric.

"Ya udah, Hei kamu cewek bocah, kita gak usah jauh-jauh ke café buat omongin ini. Kita bicarakan di tempat Mas Hendric aja.

"Eh?" Amu kaget lagi.

Lalu…

"Pesan apa Neng Utau?" Tanya Mas Hendric.

"Baksonya 5 inget bawangnya harus banyak pake daun sirihnya lima, terus pesen coca cola dan lemon tea dengan 100% no-salt, oh ya saya pesen mpek-mpek yang kayak di jalaprang yang sering dibeliin mokap gue waktu kerja di Bandung, Mas Hendric cabangnya kan?" Pesan Utau.

"Nah kalo Neng yang ieu pesen naon?" Tanya Mas Hendric ke Amu.

"Eh..pesen bakso 4 aja deh gak pake sambel.." Singkatnya pesanan Amu.

"Oke deh.." Tiba-tiba Mas hendric mulai memasak, dengan cepat memotong-motong daging yang entah daging tikus ato babi dan menyiapkan cairan gak jelas yang mungkin itu formalin atau semacamnya.

Selesai! Dalam 5 detik pesanan mereka sudah jadi.

"Nah certain hubungan lu dengan Ikuto," Kata Utau sambil makan mpek-mpeknya dulu pake sumpit bamboo yang banyak serabut-serabut kayu yang suka bikin kasura.

"Eh, eh.." Amu dari tadi ber- eh ria bikin Utau kesel.

"Kau itu dari tadi eh oh, ohok,ohok,ohok…" Tau-taunya Utau keselek sama serabut-serabut kayu dari sumpit. Bahaya tuh, bisa-bisa kerongkongan Utau dioperasi.

"Eh, minum dulu.." Kata Amu sambil nyodorin minum, eh tau-taunya minumnya air mendidih.

"Hoek oh akh!" Akhirnya kerongkongan Utau tambah parah.

"Aduh..Gimana nih? Mas Hendric bantu dong!" Teriak Amu sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung Utau yang kerongkongannya sekarat.

"Gampang…HEEEEAAAAA!" Kata Mas Hendric sambil mukul leher Utau.

"Hoek!" Akhirnya Utau memuntahkan serabut-serabut kayu itu besrta darah (hiy!?) dan sarapannya tadi pagi.

"Sudahlah…Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Ikuto?" Tanya Utau dah sehat lagi gak jelas.

"Ya…Ikuto waktu itu pingsan dan aku hanya membantunya dan dia sekarang menginap di rumahku.." Jelas Amu sambil makan Bakso pake sendok aja takutnya kalo pake sumpit nanti kayak Utau.

"Oh trus, gimana? Apa dia baik-baik aja?" Tanya Utau lagi masih makan sama supit belum kapok juga.

"Ya sehat walafiat aja…" Jawab Amu.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka asyik ngobrol sambil makan bakso tiba-tiba dateng seseorang ke warung kaki 5 Mas Hendric.

"Oi, Hendric-sensei!," Kata seorang pria yang dateng tiba-tiba ke warung Mas Hendric. Suara yang malas ini…Rasanya Amu dan Utau tidak asing dengan suara itu..siapakah tuh orang?

"Oh, kau Ikuto.." Kata Mas Hendric yang bikin Amu dan Utau kaget.

"Ikuto!?" Teriak Amu dan Utau bareng-bareng.

"Oh kalian toh.." Kata Ikuto santai gak jelas.

"Ikuto------!" Tiba-tiba Utau meluk-meluk Ikuto.

"Lepasin.." Suruh Ikuto.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kenapa Ikuto memanggil Mas Hendric dengan sebutan Sensei?" Tanya Amu.

"Karena aku bosan jadi pangeran yang kerjanya Cuma ngeliat rakyat yang gak berguna, mending jadi koki ato nggak penjual kaki 5, trus aku belajar dari Hendric-senpai.." Jawabnya.

"Ah…Ikuto… Aku tau kita memang menderita di kerajaan Easter…mari kita sama-sama jadi sodara penjual bakso kaki 5! Mas Hendric bimbinglah kami.." Pinta Utau GJ sambil sujud-sujud ke Mas Hendric.

"oke…tapi kalian harus latihan keras untuk mnjadi muridku!" Kata Mas Hendric sok serius yang backgroundnya berubah menjadi ombak.

"Baik Hendric-sensei!" Kata Utau bersemangat sedangkan Ikuto biasa saja.

Lalu…

"Jadi kalian ingin pergi?" Tanya Amu pada Utau dan Ikuto.

"Iya, kita akan pergi mengembara ke Indonesia, pulau dimana banyak penjual kaki 5…disana kita akan berlatih melawan penggusuran penjual kaki 5 sama polisi di pinggir jalan, latihan menipu pembeli (?), dan disana kita akan berlatih disetiap tempat agar bisa menjadi penjual kaki 5 yang hebat!" Kata Utau bersemangat.

"Ayo, Neng Utau, Ikuto! Kita ke Indonesia menyelundup di pesawat air asia karenagak punya duit! Cepet!" Suruh Mas Hendric.

Lalu akhirnya Ikuto dan Utau pun pergi sebagai mantan putrid pangeran yang akan menjadi penjual kaki 5 sejati! Saat merekaberjalan Ikuto berhenti dan kembal pada Amu.

"Hei..bocah.." Kata Ikuto pada Amu.

"Apa?" Tanya Amu yang sepertinya mau menangis karena kangen sama Utau dan Ikuto.

"Gak Cuma mau bilang..selama menginap di rumahmu aku merasakan…"Ikuto mulai mendekati Amu, muka mereka saling berdekatan, mata mereka berpapasan, jidat mereka bersentuhan, betapa saat itu Amu sangat berdebar-debar.

"Rumahmu itu bau kambing ya!" Kata Ikuto lalu pergi.

"Apaaaaa!?" Amu pun berteriak pada Ikuto yang sudah kelihatan jauh itu.

Fin

Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gak nyambung!!!!!!!!

Cerita paling GJ yang pernah kutulis!!!!!

Yah mohon reviewnya aja…


End file.
